sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein
Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein is a story that will be written in deviantart in an unknown release date. Plot In 1795, Dr. Victor Frankenstein creates a monster, and then rejects it. In a fit of rage, the creature kills Frankenstein's wife, Elizabeth, and Victor chases it to the Arctic to get revenge, but succumbs to the weather. The being buries its creator and is then attacked by demons before being rescued by gargoyles Ophir and Keziah, who bring it before the gargoyle queen, Lenore and their commander, Gideon. Lenore explains that they were created by the Archangel Gabriel to fight demons, and names the creature "Adam", inviting him to join them, but he declines and departs after being given gargoyle weapons that allow him to destroy demons. Throughout the centuries, Terra has found Victor's diary of Adam and shows it to Sonic and his friends. So they decided to go look for him in Nightin Town where they meet Casey, Terra's ex-best friend, and Leo, a scientist. While Sonic and the team go look for Adam, the demon Helek reports that Adam is alive to his leader, Prince Neberius, who is disguised as billionaire businessman Charles Wessex, and his right-hand man, Dekar. Wessex has employed scientist Emma Wade to conduct experiments with reanimated corpses, and sends a group of demons led by his best warrior, Zuriel, to attack the cathedral where the gargoyles gather and capture Adam so he can unlock the secret to give life. Just as Sonic and the team were about to be rested up, they were attack by a cop until Adam shows up and kills the cop. Later, Adam is now summoned by Lenore. Before Lenore can punish Adam for the cop's death, the cathedral is attacked, and Adam convinces Ophir to release him. Ophir and Keziah are killed in battle, while Lenore is kidnapped and taken to an abandoned theather. Adam and Gideon, along with Sonic and the team, head there, and Gideon exchanges Lenore for Frankenstein's diary with the secrets of the experiment. Adam follows Zuriel to the Wessex Institute, where he learns Wessex plans to have demons possess reanimated corpses that cannot be destroyed. He retrieves the diary and escapes, and later confronts Emma before they are attacked by Zuriel, whom Adam manages to kill. Adam warns the gargoyles of Wessex's plan, and Lenore sends Gideon to kill him and retrieve the diary. After a violent fight, Adam is forced to kill Gideon and then decides to burn Frankenstein's diary and destroy its secrets. Lenore and the gargoyles come after him, and he leads them to the Wessex Institute, forcing them into battle with demons led by Dekar, who is killed by a group of gargoyles. While the battle progresses, Adam is now been capture and taken away, so Sonic and his team ventures into the Institute to rescue him, along with Casey and Leo, who had been kidnapped by Wessex, who takes the form of Neberius, hurting and tortuing Terra and activates the machine. As the gargoyles attempt to stop the reanimated demons, Sonic and his friends free Adam and he and Terra fight Neberius and carves a holy symbol on him, banishing him to Hell alongside the other demons. Terra collapses from the blood loss and Sonic takes her to a hospital. After Sonic leaves to find a hospital, the entire building starts to collapse. Recognizing Adam's bravery, Lenore rescues him, Sonic's friends, Casey and Leo and forgives Adam for Gideon's death. Terra is now in the hospital starting to heal up and Sonic and his friends spend the night there. Adam retrieves his weapons and, after bidding farewell to Terra, departs to continue his immortal quest to rid the Earth of demons, embracing his role and his true name "Frankenstein". Trivia This is the first appearance of Casey and Leo. This is the third time Terra helps Sonic and his team. The first time she has helped Sonic and his team is Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 and the second time she has helped them is Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Stories Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Horror Category:Cameron33268110